Audelà des Apparences
by melzart
Summary: NEW UPDATE La suite!
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes! _

_Ça faisait un 'très long petit' moment que je n'étais pas venue sur fanfiction, jusqu'à récemment. Et malgré cette absence, quelques-uns(unes) d'entre vous ont pris la peine – et le temps - de lire ma première fic, __**Apparences, **__et me demander d'en écrire la suite! (en effet, j'ai complété le premier volet – de deux- et j'ai arrêté l'histoire en plein milieu ou tout comme. Et vu la longueur, je crois que beaucoup comprendront qu'il s'agit d'une pièce passablement ardue. J'en ai été ravie et tout aussi étonnée, inutile de le préciser. Je suis très heureuse de voir qu'elle plaît toujours et probablement encore plus contente de m'apercevoir que l'univers de Yu-Gi-Oh demeure l'objet d'autant de vénération, d'affection et d'imagination de la part de bon nombre d'entre vous. _

_J'ai, moi-même, renoué avec beaucoup d'histoires fascinantes et j'ai été émue à un tel point de me rendre compte que certains auteurs – depuis plusieurs années déjà – continuent avec le même enthousiasme et le même engouement à créer a travers cette série fantastique. Et oui, ça m'a touchée. D'autant que puisque je n'avais pas terminé ma propre histoire, et que j'avais la suite en tête également depuis le commencement, c'est donc dire à quel point ça remonte loin – hic! lol – ça m'a motivé à recommencer. Du moins, à poursuivre et me replonger dans l'univers '__**yugiohesque**__' lollll Ne m'en veuillez pas pour ce terme peu conventionnel… mais bon, je n'en connais pas d'autre. Alors, j'espère que vous l'appréciez!_

_Plus que tout, je réalise que j'ai besoin de terminer cette histoire. Ce n'est pas un luxe ni un caprice. Un passe-temps, certes, mais que je DOIS poursuivre. Je crois qu'elle ne me laissera pas en paix tant qu'elle ne sera pas entièrement complétée._

_Je vous propose donc la suite. Si quelqu'un s'y voit intéressé, ne vous gênez pas pour m'en faire part. Je continuerai avec plaisir, d'autant qu'elle promet beaucoup d'action, de surprises et de retournements particuliers. Bien sûr, je suis consciente que vous ne pouvez pas porter un jugement équitable sans prendre d'abord conscience du premier volet. Si vous le faites, j'espère que ça ne vous désespérera pas trop. Et je vous en remercie d'avance. Bonne chanc!. (non, ce n'est pas une moquerie mais bien un encouragement)…_

_Pour finir, je suis en pleine révision; j'apporte beaucoup de corrections et certains ajouts à ce début d'histoire. Donc, soyez aimables de me faire part de vos commentaires. Sur ce, bonne lecture._

**_Au-delà des Apparences_**

_**Prologue**_

Il avait réussi. Il ramenait Naomi avec lui à Domino. Sans chahut, sans poursuite et sans trop de dommage. En fait, tout s'était passé selon son cœur et ses espérances encore mieux que bien. Ça n'avait pas été sans mal et à de nombreuses reprises, les doutes avaient assailli son âme. Mais elle était parvenue à vaincre quelques démons, le principal, et ce dont il ne restait pas peu fier et heureux. Et puis, il n'enorgueillissait de la voir si étonnée par ses nombreux talents cachés. Surtout ravi qu'elle soit en mesure d'apprécier les nombreux efforts déployés dans l'unique but de lui plaire.

Oui. Ce qui s'était avéré au départ un véritable cauchemar à anticiper s'était finalement mué en rêve éveillé. Ou tout comme. Mais la victoire – la paix en l'occurrence – ne devait pas être gagnée tout de suite car Domino représentait le défi ultime à la concrétisation de cette paix. Il était loin d'appréhender leur retour avec joie, trop de problèmes n'ayant pas encore trouvé de solutions. Il y avait d'abord cet ennemi inconnu, puis le prisonnier duquel il ne souhaitait nullement se départir. Et puis enfin, Molina à laquelle Naomi – et il le savait – avait l'intention d'accorder toute son énergie; elle la croyait en danger, avec juste raison, au cœur d'une énigme dans laquelle il n'est pas agréable de se retrouver pour une gamine de cinq ans. Et ça, elle ne le pardonnerait pas.

Kaiba anticipait ses réactions; malgré sa promesse de tout faire pour contrer les actions de cet individu, il ne parvenait toujours pas à savoir de qui il s'agissait. Ce qui le ralentissait considérablement dans cette lutte inégale. Il demeurait obstinément inconnu. Ce qui prouvait qu'il était soit fort intelligent, ne laissant aucune trace derrière lui, ou soit encore qu'il était aussi riche et puissant que Kaiba lui-même et qu'il masquait tout résidu sur son passage. Et c'est cette dernière option qui inquiétait le plus Séto Kaiba; on peut faire disparaître un minable d'un coup de balai, le tasser en dessous de la poussière. Mais d'un homme riche et souvent important, et non pas qu'il le redoutait davantage, l'anonymat demeure plus difficile à garder lorsque la guerre est ouverte, à la face d'un large public. Les coups se portent en-dessous de la couverture. Rien ne se voit.

D'instinct, Kaiba avait opté pour la seconde hypothèse; cet ennemi anonyme avait réussi à déjouer sa vigilance. Tôt ou tard, il allait récidiver et peut-être faire un faux pas, ce qu'il espérait. Il n'allait quand même pas continuer à se cacher éternellement derrière Naomi et Mokuba et livrer des messages par leur intermédiaire.

Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'était un lâche. Et Kaiba n'en gardait aucun doute sinon ne serait-il pas sorti de l'ombre pour l'affronter en face?

Et puis tout revenait toujours à la Kaiba Corp. N'était-il pas plus simple de s'ouvrir une compagnie et la faire fructifier – comme lui-même l'avait fait – plutôt que d'utiliser tous les plans les plus malhonnêtes pour arracher celle de quelqu'un qui en possédait une? Ou était-ce quelque chose de plus personnel? Ce qui n'était pas à écarter, mais qui et pourquoi?

Vrai que Séto Kaiba avait écrasé passablement beaucoup de cafards dans sa jeune existence et sans doute que le meilleur de l'extermination restait encore à venir, ces insectes se multipliant si vite. Mais pour celui-ci, ce qu'il demandait n'était qu'un tout petit indice qui put lui permettre de l'identifier. Connaître enfin qui osait s'en prendre impunément aux deux personnes qui lui étaient plus chères.

De cœur, il aurait éloigné Naomi et Mokuba se permettant même le luxe de les cacher secrètement dans un quelconque endroit, dut-il être un pays éloigné, même s'ils se seraient montrés réticents à cette exigence. Mais la logique l'obligeait à les garder le plus près possible de lui, question de garder un œil sur l'un et l'autre. L'instinct lui dictait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à recevoir des nouvelles. Mais à ce stade, il doutait fortement qu'il s'en prendrait à nouveau à eux par kidnapping. Ce qui n'était toujours pas à écarter non plus. Même s'il en doutait. Ce type ne paraissait pas trop agressif. Il n'était d'ailleurs probablement pas directement responsable de la sauvage agression sur Naomi, le crime en ayant été plus probablement décidé par cette vermine qui vomissait ses entrailles. Tout de même, bien qu'il en faisait la différence, cela revenait du pareil au même puisque le mal avait été fait et que sans ses ordres, jamais rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. En clair, quelqu'un avait projeté dès le départ ces kidnappings qui avaient tourné au cauchemar. L'instigateur. Et ce quelqu'un ne méritait pas tellement plus de clémence de sa part. Si peu.

Pour ce qui était de la petite orpheline, son esprit s'embrouillait un peu; il était déloyal de chercher à s'en prendre à une gamine innocente et Kaiba ne l'acceptait pas plus que Naomi. Mais pour ça aussi, il demeurait convaincu qu'aucun mal ne lui aurait été fait. Que ce type cherchait davantage à déstabiliser Naomi. Et c'est un peu ce qui y perdait du sens et de la logique.

Lui causer du chagrin? Lui faire du mal. Mais la déstabiliser pourquoi? Cette crapule ne connaissait pratiquement rien de leur relation – et Séto n'était pas en mesure d'en bien juger non plus, du moins objectivement. Cependant, on aurait presque pu croire que ce type cherchait à la punir elle.

Kaiba pouvait comprendre que quelqu'un veuille bien lui remettre un peu de la monnaie de sa pièce. Mais pour Naomi? Voilà où la logique manquait cruellement.

Sinon peut-être par transfert émotionnel? En cherchant à la blesser, peut-être désirait-il lui faire ressentir de la honte et de la colère vis-à-vis Kaiba en lui faisant endosser l'entière responsabilité? Ce faisant, elle développerait une certaine animosité, s'en séparerait et causerait de la discorde dans le groupe?

« _**Diviser pour mieux régner**_ »

L'enfance de l'art.

Et comble de malchance, un art que Kaiba maîtrisait à la perfection depuis la petite enfance.

Tout se tenait mieux en y songeant.

Mais cet escroc avait sous-estimé les sentiments de Naomi. Surtout sa très grande force. Erreur que même Kaiba en connaissant ses faiblesses, ne commettrait pas.

Même contre elle, ce truand n'était pas de taille. Sauf que cette saloperie n'en savait rien. Qu'avait-il crû? Que Séto Kaiba se serait entiché d'une vulgaire pleurnicharde, une mauviette, une pauvre âme en peine facilement contrôlée par des ficelles sous ses doigts agiles?

- Tu es certain qu'on ne craint rien, n'est-ce pas? s'amusa-t-elle à taquiner Kaiba moins d'une demi-heure après le décollage.

Il ne put empêcher un sourire amusé de se muer sur ses lèvres.

Elle jubilait secrètement; il aurait pu ressentir à l'autre bout de la terre toute la fierté qu'elle éprouvait de lui et tout l'étonnement et l'admiration qu'elle lui vouait d'être aussi « multifonctionnel ». Elle apprenait graduellement de Séto Kaiba, de ses talents et de ses aptitudes surprenantes et illimitées.

Mais pilote! Ça, elle ne s'en était pas doutée. Tout lui était naturel depuis qu'il était môme; rien ne lui résistait. Rien ne lui était impossible à apprendre ni à accomplir. Il faisait tout d'abord d'instinct puis s'expérimentait par la suite.

Mais depuis qu'elle était entrée dans son existence, il réalisait que tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque-là le conduisait vers des buts précis et utiles, bien qu'il l'ait toujours su. Ce n'était jamais pour épater ou en jeter plein la vue. C'était pour lui-même, compléter des données qui lui étaient indispensables de connaître pour certaines actions à entreprendre. Il ne faisait jamais rien pour rien. Tout devait lui être utile.

Mais il était heureux que toutes ses connaissances servent à augmenter l'admiration que Naomi lui portait. Parce que c'était elle. Parce que lui plaire était devenu un besoin encore plus qu'un plaisir. Qu'elle le découvre peu à peu et qu'elle soit en mesure d'apprécier le maximum de sa personne. Et rien que pour elle, il se félicitait de sa propre polyvalence.

- Tu veux essayer? s'écria-t-il dans son transmetteur, sourire aux lèvres et connaissant déjà la réponse qu'elle s'apprêtait probablement à lui donner.

Elle sursauta légèrement, écarquillant les yeux et se retenant de rire aux éclats à l'image qui lui vint en pensée; il serait assez fou – et elle n'en doutait pas – pour ouvrir le sas de de l'habitacle et leur faire prendre une grande bouffée d'air juste pour échanger leurs places si elle lui répondait par l'affirmative. Il trouverait un moyen, comme d'habitude.

Mais elle était définitivement ravie de constater l'étendue de la confiance qu'il lui partageait en désirant lui confier le sort de leurs deux vies.

- Non, répondit-elle en rougissant une fraction de seconde, il y a des «_ commandes_ » que je te laisse volontiers…

Ce qui soutira un autre sourire à Kaiba.

Maintenant que plusieurs barrières s'étaient écroulées, il était en mesure d'entrevoir de bien plus jolis paysages. Et cela lui donna à penser que rien de bien grave ne saurait s'immiscer entre eux, aucun élément extérieur perturbateur du moins. Il n'allait pas baisser la garde pour autant car ce serait une erreur fatale que seul un novice serait tenté de commettre malgré tout le bonheur qu'il éprouvait. Tout ne s'annonçait pas nécessairement parfait, les soucis devant être éloignés d'abord mais il restait convaincu qu'ils s'en sortiraient tous trois ensemble.

Mokuba était en sécurité à bord de l'avion privé de la compagnie et eux filaient un peu plus rapidement dans le jet personnel du grand pdg, à l'effigie de ce dragon qu'il adorait tant.

- Tu n'as toujours pas retrouvé…

Il l'interrompit aussitôt.

- Non. Attendons d'être rentrés, d'accord?

_« Et ne t'en fais pas, il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça… »_

Elle se réfugia dans un demi-silence.

_« Le lâche! J'aurais dû lui faire passer l'envie de jouer quand il était en face de moi… »_

Si elle se le reprochait? Définitivement. Elle avait manqué de vigilance. Peut-être aurait-elle été en mesure d'empêcher le pire si elle l'eut su.

Seulement voilà, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un être puisse être aussi malveillant et s'en prendre à une pauvre fillette innocente.

Séto avait raison. Elle n'était pas suffisamment endurcie.

Kaiba détesta ce silence, persuadé qu'elle s'était réfugiée momentanément dans les lieux les plus obscurs de son âme où elle ne désirait pas l'emmener.

- Naomi… souffla-t-il suffisamment fort pour qu'elle entende.

Elle sortit de son apathie, cherchant à distraire ses pensées.

- Alors, tu vas m'apprendre?

« _À piloter … ou à devenir aussi…__**inflexible**__ que moi?_ »

Cette discussion forgée de silences et de bribes syllabiques n'aurait jamais pu être déchiffrée par le plus commun des mortels. Seulement pour Kaiba, suivre les pensées de cette femme lui était devenu aussi limpide que de l'eau. En revanche, l' idée de lui apprendre un jour à mentir et à devenir aussi féroce que lui-même lui répugna hautement; n'était-ce pas sa nature généreuse qui équilibrait un peu son propre manque de sensibilité?

Aussi, il préféra détourner ses pensées secrètes pour lui répondre à son tour.

- Oui.

À piloter? Certes. Un jeu d'enfant. Et sûrement bien d'autres choses encore auxquelles il ne pensait pas sur le moment.

_« Ce que tu voudras »_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Au-delà des Apparences**_

**_Note de l'auteur_**

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Ouf! J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre tout simple! rire C'est fou, j'ai d'autres chapitres plus complexes, déjà écrits, qui ne m'en ont pas donné autant. Mais je sais pas, pour celui-là, j'arrive pas à être satisfaite. Pas du tout. Mais bon, ça ira comme ça ira. Dites-vous que c'est un coup de départ plutôt réservé... rire_

_Je tiens à vous remercier! J'ai pu voir - et je le vois encore, que vous êtes nombreux à venir lire cette fic. Et! Vous êtes tout aussi nombreux à trouver le courage de lire - relire dans certains cas - la première partie Apparences. Et ce n'est pas rien! Rien que pour ça, je vous lève mon chapeau! Vraiment, merci beaucoup._

_Bien sûr, les reviews se font rares, mais ce n'est pas grave si je compare au nombre de gens qui y trouvent de l'intérêt. Je considère que c'est tout aussi bien. Merci à ceux qui en prennent le temps._

_Alors voili voilà. Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 1**

_**Retour à Domino**_

_**2.**_

- Je t'ai manqué, alors? s'enquit Mokuba avec une fébrilité prononcée dans le regard.

À la réaction de Samantha qui s'était blottie instinctivement entre ses bras, le jeune homme ne put réprimer un sourire étonné puis entendu en les refermant sur elle. Il avait mieux qu'une réponse verbale. Et la chaleur de sa silhouette lui réchauffa le cœur; le rêve ne s'était pas perdu pendant son absence, il perdurait au-delà de son réveil.

Ils n'avaient pas cessé de se téléphoner, s'envoyer de petits messages par courrier électronique et cela avait presque exaspéré son grand frère tant l'assiduité se montrait tenace. Mais il s'y était résigné sans faire d'histoire sachant bien que si ça avait été lui, à la place de Mokuba, il n'aurait peut-être pas réagi différemment. Du moins, plus maintenant.

- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps cette fois-ci… souffla-t-il avec dépit. Je ne peux pas tout expliquer, mais pour l'instant, on a quelques ennuis à la maison et…

Kaiba avait accepté de permettre des sorties spéciales à son petit frère, mais à seule condition de respecter le couvre-feu; tant que ce type ne serait pas retrouvé, il se voyait obligé de ne pas enfreindre certaines règles de sécurité.

Tendrement, Samantha déposa un long baiser sur sa joue.

- On se fait un ciné? Tu as le temps, dis?

_«…argh… Séto, est-ce que son cœur fond, lui aussi, quand Nao le regarde de cette manière? Comme moi en ce moment? Si oui, je sais exactement ce qu'il ressent maintenant… »_

- Oui, bien sûr… répondit-il en luttant pour cacher la rougeur qui imprégnait ses joues bien malgré lui.

_« …Séto comprendra._ »

_**3.**

- Il n'en est pas question! s'écria Kaiba sur le bord de se fâcher.

_« Ne te mets pas en colère »_

Il allait poursuivre son plaidoyer mais sa bouche se referma sans souffler un seul autre son.

- Je ne suis pas en colère, souffla-t-il en reprenant un peu de son calme légendaire. Je croyais simplement que…

- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit-elle, mais j'ai vraiment envie de reprendre mes activités.

Il eut cette désagréable sensation que rien de ce qu'il avait fait n'avait servi à quelque chose; que Naomi était déjà prête à repartir et à lui échapper. Il savait pertinemment, pourtant, qu'elle n'était pas de cette trempe à rester inactive très longtemps et il ne pourrait lui reprocher de s'être montrée déloyale. Mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle se précipiterait aussi rapidement vers la vie qu'elle menait avant de le fréquenter. Et puis, elle restait encore passablement fragile.

Il ne l'oubliait pas.

Et puis surtout, il croyait qu'en ces jours incertains, elle ne se hâterait pas à fuir son domicile, préférant de loin sa protection rapprochée. Cela pouvait avoir l'air prétentieux. Mais il avait espéré.

Câline, elle s'approcha pour se blottir contre lui.

- Tu le savais, Séto. Je dois recommencer à bouger un peu. Je veux reprendre…

_« Ce n'est pas comme si j'habitais à l'autre bout de la terre, je suis toujours là… mais plus active, c'est tout. Y'a pas de mal…»_

Il tut ses lèvres avec les siennes; était-il raisonnablement capable de lui refuser quelque chose?

- D'accord…d'accord… murmura-t-il en l'interrompant.

_« Tu fais vraiment ce que tu veux de moi, pas vrai? »_

Un petit coup frappé contre la porte du salon les obligea à se séparer n'eut été que pour la bienséance; Kaiba ne laissait jamais observer l'une de ses faiblesses devant les domestiques ou ceux qu'il considérait comme tels. Et bien qu'il dut remettre à plus tard ce plaisir … il n'en fut pas moins ravi de l'arrivée de son hôte.

- Monsieur, Agius Pappas est arrivé.

- Emmenez-le dans mon bureau.

Puis se retournant vers Naomi, dont il caressa la joue du bout de ses doigts, il souffla :

- Un projet qui ne peut pas attendre. Mais je ne serai pas long, chercha-t-il à se défendre.

- Très bien, je vais aller me dégourdir les jambes…

Ce détail l'inquiéta, ne serait-ce qu'à le voir sourciller.

- … je reste dans la cour, ça va… voulut-elle le rassurer.

_**4.**

- M. Pappas, s'avança Kaiba. Vous avez les plans que je vous ai demandés?

- M. Kaiba, s'inclina-t-il respectueusement. Oui, monsieur.

D'un geste, Kaiba l'incita à se servir du dessus de son énorme bureau.

- Bien! Alors, mettons-nous au travail.

**5.**

Il faisait frais; la température devait avoisiner les 3 degrés celsius, peut-être moins à ce qu'elle en jugea en cette soirée d'hiver de la mi-février. Rien d'anormal. Sur toute l'allée principale, ainsi qu'aux alentours immédiats du manoir, il ne subsistait que très peu de neige; les domestiques veillaient à ce que tout soit bien dégagé. Mais il en restait tout de même quelques traces ici et là sur le terrain où elle avait été oubliée - ou volontairement négligée. La maison était éclairée le soir, pour ne pas dire illuminée depuis que Kaiba avait reconnu l'existence de cet ennemi inconnu. Il ne prenait aucun risque quant à la sécurité de ses occupants. Alors, forcément, il valait mieux y voir comme en plein jour. Ou presque. Et puis les gardes arpentaient la haute clôture et la palissade qui encerclaient le domaine. De ce qu'elle pouvait se rendre compte, il devait y avoir une dizaine de ces gardes à l'extérieur.

Ces détails ne lui échappèrent pas. Et dans des circonstances moins sérieuses, ça l'eut amusée. D'un pas tranquille, elle emprunta le bord de l'allée principale pour se diriger vers la sortie.

**6.**

Il devait y avoir une dizaine de grands rouleaux blancs éparpillés sur le bureau de Kaiba qui les examinait alors que M. Pappas s'évertuait à le seconder dans ses manœuvres en les dépliant, les empilant et les triant au fur des commentaires du grand pdg qui approuvait ou en reniait certains. Et au travers de ses exigences, le grec – il était grec de naissance – tentait difficilement de prendre des notes.

- Vous m'avez bien compris, n'est-ce pas? demanda Kaiba qui voulait s'assurer de sa pleine collaboration.

- Oui, Monsieur, répondit l'homme en gribouillant dans son petit carnet noir de poche.

Tout en parlant, Kaiba se détourna de son visiteur un court instant pour se diriger vers la porte-fenêtre de son bureau, question de jeter un coup d'œil sur l'entrée et se rendre compte par lui-même où Naomi en était dans sa ballade.

- Combien de temps pensez-vous que ça prendra?

M. Pappas répondit approximativement.

- Combien de temps, Monsieur? Ah! Je crois que ça devrait prendre environ 2 mois en admettant qu'une centaine d'employés…

Elle venait d'atteindre le bout de l'allée. Et bien que Kaiba eut envie de sourire à sa pensée, il s'en retint, se faisant plus prompt à commander:

- Je me fout qu'il y est une centaine ou cinq cents employés. Je veux que cela se fasse le plus rapidement possible. À vous de vous arranger avec ces détails.

- Oh! Évidemment, Monsieur! Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous embêter avec ces détails, Monsieur!

Kaiba devait lui paraître indifférent – capricieux peut-être, mais M. Pappas crut un instant qu'il ne semblait pas si empressé par ce fameux plan tant il se préoccupait davantage de ce qui se passait dehors. Et pourtant! Mieux valait ne pas s'y tromper ni tenter d'interpréter ses gestes et s'en tenir à la raison de sa venue, c'est-à-dire, le travail. Il savait au moins, de réputation, que Kaiba payait bien ses employés; il était peut-être intransigeant voire presque tyrannique selon plusieurs – et M. Pappas n'était pas tenté de découvrir ce côté de la personnalité du patron de la Kaiba Corp- mais il croyait qu'il était réglo. Et il ne craignait certes pas de ne pas être payé en retour. C'était le plus important.

- Alors, c'est réglé! s'écria Kaiba en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil. Vous pouvez commencer dès demain.

- Oh! oui, avec plaisir, Monsieur! Vous ne serez pas déçu…

- J'y compte bien!

Des chauffards sur le boulevard sans aucun doute vu le vacarme que les pneus firent en crissant furieusement. Mais Naomi n'y prêta pas tellement d'attention, se dirigeant à présent vers l'entrée du manoir en longeant la bande du gazon enneigé sur sa droite.

Une voiture qui vrombissait. Et elle paraissait se rapprocher.

Ayant à nouveau tassé le lourd rideau de ses doigts, Kaiba tenta d'apercevoir au loin d'où pouvait bien provenir ce tintamarre. Mais la palissade lui cacha la vue.

Inquiet.

Mais pourquoi ressentir du danger dans le simple geste d'un chauffard fou qui devait être à près d'un kilomètre de la résidence?

Parce qu'ils étaient en pleine zone de guerre et que le danger pouvait survenir à tous les coins de tables comme derrière chaque mur. Y compris dans sa propre résidence.

Alors il n'eut aucun remords à s'inquiéter vivement ; c'était tout à fait légitime.

_« Naomi…reviens… »_

Tout paraissait tranquille au-dehors. Et pourtant, Kaiba perdit le fil du monologue que M. Pappas avait entamé seul et qu'il avait déserté depuis quelques secondes à scruter les ténèbres au-delà du terrain éclairé. Derrière la palissade. Quelque chose approchait.

Dans un geste mécanique, il avait ouvert la porte qui menait directement sur le terrain. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, il était oppressé d'une urgence malsaine à la voir regagner la demeure.

Puis elle surgit, comme il l'avait pressenti. Une voiture noire, filant à toute allure, rentra en collision avec la clôture d'entrée, projetant les gardes postés devant de chaque côté des bandes du terrain. Et les gardes courant dans tous les sens et s'apprêtant à la cribler de balles pour mettre un terme à cette course de dément.

Un cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge; il n'allait pas rester sur place à contempler les dégâts que ce fou furieux était en train de faire; il était choqué et le bruit infernal aurait recouvert sa voix s'il eut tenté d'arrêter les gardes de tirer vers elle en criant.

La voiture bifurqua vers la droite en roulant directement vers le manoir du côté du salon, à quelques mètres de son bureau. Sauf que le chauffeur ne semblait pas désireux de s'arrêter à un obstacle près pour arriver à destination. Et cet obstacle, entre l'arbre et l'écorce s'appelait Naomi.

Kaiba ne prit même pas la peine de hurler, et dans une frénésie maladive, il se précipita en courant vers celle qui, bien qu'elle entrevit le véhicule s'amener en trombe dans sa direction, s'apprêtait à courir vers l'entrée pour se réfugier. Mais sa blessure, pas totalement guérie, prit l'allure d'un handicap majeur pour réfréner la vitesse de ses réflexes.

Puis ce fut l'impact.

Elle se sentit projetée sur plus de deux à trois mètres plus loin sur sa gauche; elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver, pas pu l'éviter; seul le terrible vacarme des pneus en furie avait entièrement capté son attention. Et elle n'avait eu que le temps de se retourner une seconde pour l'apercevoir.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux après le choc, Kaiba la tenait fermement entre le sol et lui-même; il avait littéralement sprinté puis dans un saut périlleux, l'avait empoignée dans sa course pour les dégager du parcours emprunté par le véhicule. Et le choc avait été extrêmement brutal, bien qu'il lui avait possiblement évité bien d'autres blessures plus sérieuses. Même s'il lui avait sauvé la vie.

La voiture n'avait pas freiné son élan pour se rendre à sa cible, bien que Kaiba doutât que ce fut Naomi. Elle s'arrêta brusquement devant les fenêtres du salon. De là, un bras puissant balança quelque chose au-travers de la fenêtre qui éclata en mille morceaux.

Puis le chauffard fit demi-tour, toujours en pleine vitesse pour repartir d'où elle était arrivée mais cette fois sans dévier de sa ligne droite pour reprendre l'allée sous les tirs des gardes qui, assurés de voir leur maître dégagé de leur objectif, ne se privèrent plus pour bombarder l'automobile.

Kaiba, encore terrifié, soupira.

_« Tu vas bien?_ »

Elle accompagna son très long soupir de l'un des siens en hochant la tête. Son manteau était déchiré par endroit, mais ce détail se montra si insignifiant qu'elle ne vit pas comment elle aurait pu s'en plaindre.

Sauf que la situation devenait chaque jour de plus en plus périlleuse et désagréable.

Kaiba eut du mal à se défaire d'elle, la gardant encore un moment serrée contre lui, au sol, comme s'ils prenaient le temps de permettre à leurs esprits de bien réintégrer leurs corps.

Et elle remarqua sans difficulté qu'il était pâle lui aussi comme si le sang s'était entièrement retiré de ses veines, d'un coup.

M. Pappas, qui n'avait pas manqué la scène depuis le sprint de Kaiba jusqu'à ce que la voiture soit hors de vue, avait pâli violemment. Il restait bouche bée, le regard rempli de terreur et la main portée à hauteur de sa poitrine comme s'il hésitait à recommencer à respirer normalement.

À nouveau, Kaiba s'informa de son état d'un coup d'œil, soucieux de ne pas lui laisser entrevoir plus d'angoisse qu'il n'en ressentait profondément.

_« Ça va, dis-moi? »_

Kaiba reprit sur cette faiblesse passagère. Il ne voulut pas montrer à quel point l'incident le secouait. N'avait-il pas encore une fois failli la perdre?

Puis il se décida à se relever tendant galamment sa main à Naomi pour l'aider à son tour alors que Roland et quelques gardes accoururent vers eux, fous d'inquiétude et réellement concernés.

- Vous n'êtes pas blessé, Monsieur? Mademoiselle?

- Non, c'est bon, répondit Kaiba qui réfléchissait à ce que les agresseurs avaient bien pu balancer dans le salon via la fenêtre ou le trou béant qui subsistait à présent.

Un paquet y gisait, emmailloté d'une vulgaire étoffe malpropre de couleur grisâtre. En une enjambée, il fut au-dessus de l'objet.

- Ne touchez pas, Monsieur, si c'est une b…

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, Roland. Et puis ça ressemble à…

Tout en se penchant, la certitude que ce colis ressemblait davantage à une énorme roche se vit confirmée. Un message ?

Il tira les ficelles qui retenaient l'étoffe à la pierre et retrouva un bout de papier dessous.

Un rappel plutôt, et fort agaçant, qui tira les traits du visage de Kaiba dans un rictus rempli de fureur et le commotionna quelques instants.

- Roland, allez chercher mon frère. Dites-lui que je tiens à ce qu'il revienne immédiatement. Et sans discussion!

- Séto… voulut-elle s'informer.

Mais le regard grave qu'il lui adressa l'intima de ne pas continuer plus avant les questions.

- Oui, Monsieur, répondit Roland avant de sortir.

Elle s'approcha, désireuse d'en connaître le contenu qu'il hésita à lui tendre.

**«**_** Cher M. Kaiba, j'espère que votre voyage fut agréable. Et je vous souhaite un bon retour- à vous ainsi qu'à votre délicieuse amie! Cette carte de visite est pour me rappeler à votre bon souvenir. Les affaires étant les affaires. Et je ne désire pas que vous oubliiez la demande que je vous ai faite, celle de ce prisonnier que je désire récupérer plus que tout. P.S. Je vous vous donne 36 heures pour faire le nécessaire. Je vous laisse également un numéro où nous joindre sitôt que vous serez prêt à me le livrer. Merci de votre coopération. Un ami. »**_

- …ce salopard n'a pas perdu de temps… marmonna-t-il en retenant un autre tremblement. À peine 24 heures depuis notre retour…

Ce message ne lui indiquait-il pas qu'ils étaient sous observation en quasi permanence?

Il demeura muet un long moment, les yeux rivés à une partie du plancher. Naomi ne s'y trompa pas; il réfléchissait et essayait du mieux qu'il le pouvait de ne pas perdre son calme. Mais il était furieux et rongé d'inquiétude.

- Je souhaite que tu attendes encore un peu pour reprendre…

Elle parut vouloir se rebiffer à nouveau.

- Naomi !

_« S'il-te-plaît! »_

Il avait insisté gravement sur les dernières syllabes.

- Très bien.

Les mots lui brûlaient dans la bouche et elle attendit qu'il soit plus détendu pour lui en faire part.

- Tu devras lui rendre, Séto.

_« NON, ça, je ne peux pas. Une promesse est une promesse »_

Elle soupira vivement, dénotant un peu de lassitude.

- Tu n'as fait aucune promesse…

Mais la paire d'yeux qui se releva pour l'envisager ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions d'un refus strict.

- Oh si ! J'en ai fait une. Et je te l'ai faite à toi.

- Mais j'étais inconsciente, je ne l'ai pas entendue.

**- Justement**… !

Il tremblait encore juste à se le rappeler et la haine qui ne quittait pas son cœur, depuis, restait si tenace qu'il ne serait même pas satisfait le jour où cette vermine crèverait.

- Je t'en défais…

- Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça…

- Il n'y a rien que je puisse dire… faire…

- NON.

_« Nous sommes dans une impasse… quelqu'un devra céder. »_

Kaiba n'était pas décidé à devenir celui-là.

Quoique.

**7.**

- Quoi? Mais non! Séto m'a dit que je pouvais rester jusqu'à…

- Monsieur a exigé que je vous ramène immédiatement, pas de discussion! Et ce sont

ses mots exacts, le persuada Roland, visiblement ébranlé par les derniers événements.

D'un coup d'œil, il était fâché, Mokuba s'enquit de Samantha qui était restée derrière lui quand l'homme de confiance de Kaiba était entré dans la maison.

- Mais…voulut-il encore se défendre.

- Hélas! Monsieur! Il est effectivement préférable que vous me suiviez. Je suis désolé.

Mademoiselle! dit-il à la jeune fille d'un hochement de tête poli. J'attends dans la voiture, je vous expliquerai plus en détail, Monsieur.

Mokuba soupira vivement déçu. La soirée s'annonçait si bien. Ils venaient tout juste d'entamer le deuxième volet de Twilight, pratiquement yeux dans les yeux et c'est ce moment qu'avait choisi son frère pour le rappeler. L'avait-il fait exprès ou quoi? Et puis qu'allait-il sortir comme défaite?

Oh! Séto était mieux d'avoir de bonnes raisons pour lui gâcher cette soirée de retrouvailles.


	3. Chapter 3

_Au-delà des Apparences_

**Chapitre 2**

_**Examen de Conscience**_

**8.**

Les négociations traînaient en longueur malgré la menace toujours constante; mais Kaiba ne pouvait toujours pas se résigner à se débarrasser de cette saloperie malgré l'insistance de Naomi qui, sans lui faire de reproches directs sur sa conduite, désirait ardemment voir aboutir la fin de cette histoire, y compris ce qu'elle comportait en mauvais souvenirs. Elle jugeait qu'il était néfaste d'entretenir ce mal qui n'avait jamais cessé de le ronger; il s'en voulait toujours. Il n'oublierait jamais. Mais ne devait-il pas avancer malgré tout?

- Séto, tu dois lui remettre cet homme, et tu le sais.

Il explosa violemment, oubliant sur le coup, à qui il s'adressait.

_**- JE NE DOIS RIEN À PERSONNE**__!_

Il n'avait pas à se montrer aussi insolent ni à retourner sa colère contre elle. Mais Séto Kaiba n'avait jamais eu et n'aurait jamais à s'agenouiller devant qui que ce soit.

Elle avait sursauté devant autant de violence et ce ton glacé et exacerbé au maximum. Mais seul l'étonnement marquait ses traits. Le regard de Kaiba, qu'il avait pris soin de détourner rapidement dans une direction opposée à la sienne, fulminait de rage.

- …surtout pas à un ver de terre comme celui-là… siffla-t-il encore mais cette fois en diminuant le ton de sa voix.

Il haïssait s'emporter, ce qui ne lui arrivait d'ailleurs que très rarement – et surtout envers elle; cette révolte étant nourrie par une terrible lutte intérieure entre son devoir et cette conscience qui refusait à se défaire de ce prisonnier. C'était un sujet sur lequel Kaiba ne tolérait aucune remontrance, y étant demeuré jusque-là d'une sensibilité à fleur de peau. Un sujet tabou, noirci à l'encre noire. Sujet sur lequel il refusait toujours de s'ouvrir.

Elle n'avait cherché qu'à adoucir son vif émoi.

Doucement, elle courba la tête, compréhensive et convaincue de ressentir plus de souffrance encore que de rage dans l'âme tourmentée du grand pdg. Plus tendrement, elle posa une main sur son épaule en murmurant :

- …il faut passer à autre chose maintenant, Séto…

Le visage de Kaiba parut se détendre et son regard s'adoucir autant qu'il était animé auparavant de ce qu'il avait de plus dur et cruel.

Avancer? Passer à autre chose?

Ne l'avait-elle pas fait elle-même? Difficilement et vaillamment, elle avait combattu ses démons et les repoussait encore chaque jour, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait et ce, à sa demande et avec son assistance dans l'unique but de le suivre. N'était-ce pas quelque chose qu'il se devait de tenter de faire à son tour?

« _ça, je ne peux pas »_…songea-t-il en se sachant parfaitement moins enclin au pardon. D'ailleurs ce mot était totalement inexistant dans son vocabulaire en ce qui avait trait à ce malade. Non, jamais il ne ressentirait le moindre remords ni même la plus petite parcelle de compassion pour ce monstre.

- …je n'ai peur de personne… voulut-il se montrer rassurant, ce qui n'était pas totalement dépourvu de vérité.

- Moi, si, répliqua-t-elle en soupirant.

_« J'ai peur pour toi »_

Puis elle s'était tue, préférant essuyer le pire dans son esprit malgré l'inquiétude qui avait partiellement recouvert son regard. Séto avait parfaitement suivi le fil de ses pensées; elle se consumait d'amertume au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. Aussi, se retourna-t-il en lui saisissant les épaules avec douceur.

- Il n'arrivera rien.

Elle voulut rétorquer à nouveau mais les mots restèrent noyés dans les profondeurs de sa gorge; à quoi bon s'obstiner? Kaiba était parfaitement conscient du danger qui les menaçait.. Mais il préférait jouer le gros bon sens et se montrer fort en toutes circonstances malgré le tremblement intermittent de son cœur à redouter le pire pour elle et Mokuba. Il restait persuadé qu'il était la base solide du triangle et à cet égard, il ne pouvait se permettre de dévier son énergie vers leur inquiétude mutuelle.

« _Mais tu n'es qu'un homme, Séto…_ »

Elle dissimula cette pensée, désireuse de ne pas s'aventurer plus loin sur ce chemin épineux.

- …d'accord, mentit-elle faiblement…laisse-moi venir. Je veux t'accompagner.

- Non! dit-il plus déterminé que jamais.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de lui refuser quoi que ce soit et ce n'était pas non plus de l'abus de sa part. Mais cette tâche ne devait pas être accomplie et n'allait pas être partagée avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Il demeurait conscient que ce n'était pas un voyage d'agrément et que les risques d'un danger bien réel en la circonstance se montraient élevés. Voire probables. Et c'est pourquoi il ne désirait pas sa présence.

L'autre raison demeurait dans la partie plus délicate, pas pour lui cependant, de revoir cette vermine qui n'en menait pas large; Naomi n'allait pas – et n'avait pas à se retrouver face à ce monstre qui l'avait si violemment tabassée. Elle n'avait bien sûr plus rien à craindre de cette chair en pâtée. Seulement, beaucoup plus sensible que lui-même, elle aurait peut-être eu l'idée – fort compréhensible – de le prendre en pitié. Ce dont lui, Séto Kaiba, ne pourrait jamais se vanter d'entretenir. Et cela aidant, cela provoquerait peut-être une polémique et un débat à huis clos entre eux qu'il était préférable d'éviter. Davantage au moment où ils se devaient de se tenir plus solidaires que jamais.

Ainsi, bien qu'il put lui paraître sévère, il n'hésita pas à rabrouer sa demande aussi légitime lui parut-elle.

- ...je… recommença-t-elle presque suppliante, je veux seulement… m'assurer que … qu'ils ne te feront aucun mal…

Mais Kaiba, bien qu'il ait parfaitement suivi son raisonnement, se montra inflexible.

- NON! répondit-il intraitable.

_« je veux moi-même m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien »_

Mais cette pensée, bien dissimulée sous ses allures d'entêté, ne franchit pas ses lèvres. Elle paraissait déçue, songeuse. Et elle l'était en définitive. Mais elle n'était pas non plus sans comprendre les motivations qui le poussaient à refuser son aide puisqu'elle les partageait également. Seulement, envahie par de mauvais présages, elle se risqua encore :

- …tu as dit qu'on doit…

Cette fois, il ne la laissa pas poursuivre ce chantage émotif. Sèchement, il se posta droit devant elle animé par un début de colère- feint- et lui prenant les épaules.

- NON! Arrête Naomi!

Devant tant de détermination, elle avait presque cessé de respirer.

Il s'en voulut de se montrer aussi inflexible. Mais elle devait comprendre et accepter sa décision.

C'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul, dit-il encore comme s'il cherchait à s'expliquer.

Elle soupira longuement, pas plus rassurée et toujours en proie aux pires angoisses. Mi résignée, elle murmura :

- … je ne peux rien faire, rien dire qui …

Tendrement, il laissa glisser ses doigts sur sa joue en lui remontant le menton et l'interrompit par ce geste.

- … non…

« _Et tu le sais_ »

« … _j'ai peur pour toi…tu comprends?_ »

Encore plus doucement, il la ramena contre lui.

- Oui, je sais, murmura-t-il en baisant affectueusement ses cheveux avant de relever son visage où il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ne t'inquiète pas…

Le pur bon sens ne se discutait pratiquement pas puisque s'il lui arrivait quelque chose de grave, les malfaiteurs n'auraient plus personne avec qui négocier et ils ne pourraient, évidemment, plus lui soutirer quoi que ce fut en rapport avec la compagnie.

Et pourtant, si l'idée saugrenue de l'éliminer et de pratiquer du chantage sur Mokuba s'offrait à eux? Après tout, ce dernier deviendrait le seul héritier de la Kaiba Corp. Même minime, le risque deviendrait assez grand car Mokuba n'avait rien de la combattivité légendaire de son célèbre frère. Comment savoir ce qu'ils avaient exactement en tête? Ou plutôt qui?

C'était également une hypothèse que Naomi n'avait certes pas écarté non plus. Mais si jamais…

Elle LE vengerait. Quitte à les retrouver et les tuer tous.

Les tuer tous?

Elle figea devant ses propres pensées. Était-ce donc ce même degré de haine, ce même désir insatiable de vengeance qui avait poussé Séto à tant torturer ce minable? Par cette seule pensée, Naomi fut en mesure de se rapprocher des véritables sentiments de Kaiba face à ce malade qui l'avait presque tuée dans ce hangar glacé. Était-elle donc en train de devenir aussi «_ inhumaine_ » qu'on le prétendait de Kaiba lui-même?

Non. Sauf que l'humanité ne se montrait plus si compatissante lorsqu'il s'agissait de chercher un réconfort à l'injustice et à la douleur d'avoir perdu ou vu tant souffrir un être aimé. Ça n'avait normalement aucune raison d'être mais dans certains cas, peut-être fallait-il y trouver un sens après tout : devient-on susceptible de tuer, d'en être réellement capable jusqu'à s'y sentir à l'aise du moment qu'on aime?

Alors Kaiba l'aimait à quel point?

Il rechignait avec véhémence à se départir de son « prisonnier » justement parce qu'il croyait y trouver un « soulagement », une compensation à avoir échoué à la protéger. Un reproche qu'il était le seul à se faire. Parce que quelqu'un lui avait causé tant de mal, à elle? N'était-ce que de partager ce même état d'esprit, communier dans le même désir de vengeance passagère, lui permit de mieux comprendre soudain, voire tolérer, le geste de cruauté que Kaiba avait posé vis-à-vis ce bourreau. Geste qu'elle lui reprochait d'ailleurs voilà à peine quelques instants encore. Et est-ce que cela faisait d'elle une meurtrière potentielle?

Oui.

- … c'est l'heure, murmura-t-il en se défaisant difficilement de sa silhouette.

Ayant revêtu le masque de l'impassibilité, et Kaiba nota ce changement sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, elle s'en sépara avec une certaine résignation.

- Promets-moi… d'être prudent.

Tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qui l'avait mené jusqu'à ce jour, c'était pour elle. Était-il devenu un monstre par amour?

Kaiba eut l'étrange sensation d'être compris, comme si le jugement d'avant s'estompait complètement. Il ne comprit pas très bien à quoi attribuer ce revirement mais il apprécia qu'elle se montre aussi ferme et compréhensive.

Oui.

Les traits de la jeune femme se radoucirent en hochant la tête, appréhendant son départ imminent. Il vint pour franchir le seuil de la porte mais elle l'interpella à nouveau.

- Séto!

Il craignit un moment qu'elle veuille à nouveau tenter de le retenir.

- S'il arrivait quelque chose…

Il voulut répliquer mais elle ne lui en donna pas l'occasion.

« …_je les tuerai_… »

- … je suis là.

_« QUOI ? »_

Kaiba recula d'un pas en pensée; Pas qu'elle le terrorisait. Mais plutôt parce qu'elle acceptait de tenir le rôle ingrat de gardienne pour Mokuba et aussi, bien qu'elle ne le dit pas tout haut et qu'il l'entendit penser, elle promettait de le venger? Ainsi donc, elle comprenait? Elle lui pardonnait en silence la cruauté dont il avait fait preuve face à cet avorton. Ce consentement acheva de lui mettre du baume sur le cœur. Maintenant, il pouvait agir sans crainte d'être désapprouvé. Elle lui faisait confiance même si elle n'avait jusque-là jamais semblé approuver.

Il la remercia du regard, non pour le moins encore plus fier et laissa s'esquisser un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Savait-elle à quel point son accord lui était devenu capital?

Kaiba se sentit soutenu. Il s'était égaré sur les routes les plus sombres et ne la laisserait certainement pas le suivre si cela demeurait en son pouvoir, malgré le bonheur de la sentir aussi adhérente à sa personne et à sa psychologie. Mais il fut ravi, soulagé aussi, qu'elle se tienne tel un sentinelle, un phare pour qu'il ne perde pas la lumière de vue tout le long du chemin.

**9.**

_« …je les tuerai… »_

La voiture n'avait pas encore quitté l'allée que déjà Kaiba s'était accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre en fixant le vide au travers de la fenêtre du véhicule.

Trois petits mots tout simples qui battaient la mesure gargantuesque d'une véritable symphonie à son cœur; elle ne les avait pas prononcés. Mais elle les avait profondément pensés, sans hésitation.

Séto Kaiba ne craignait rien ni personne. Mais il y avait quelqu'un d'aussi fort et déterminé que lui qui veillerait à venger sa mémoire, ou sa dépouille, dans le pire des scénarios. Jamais, il ne serait en mesure de la plier à ses quatre volontés. Comme jamais il ne serait tenté d'en abuser. Était-ce qu'elle apprenait à son contact et que cela put lui être néfaste? Non. Il l'espérait; beaucoup de choses n'avaient pas toujours donné les résultats escomptés malgré sa bienveillance et ses bonnes intentions au départ. Mais il avait toujours tout fait pour lui éviter le moindre mal. Parce qu'il était littéralement fou de cette créature sublime, aussi mortelle fut-elle. Même s'il s'était battu contre ses propres désirs pour en minimiser l'impact et contrer son influence grandissante chaque jour. Mais la vérité était toute simple : il avait appris à aimer, partager, s'oublier totalement au profit d'une autre personne que lui-même et c'est ce qui le fit sourire tendrement, bien qu'il fut seul à l'arrière de cette voiture.

Elle était là pour lui. Comme lui l'était pour elle.

Et puis, enfin, dans le pire scénario, il y aurait quelqu'un pour veiller sur Mokuba s'il s'avérait qu'il tombe totalement absent de son existence. Et ce fut le coup d'envoi pour une autre idée fixe, laquelle ne lui avait pas encore traversé l'esprit : son testament. Pas qu'il se sentait réellement en danger de mort. Il était assez mature pour parer à toute éventualité et certain de bien mesurer le péril réel face à ses adversaires. Il ne les craignait pas pour lui-même. Il les aurait même ignorés si ce n'eut été de son frère et Naomi. Mais il réalisa surtout qu'il ne s'était pas montré suffisamment généreux envers elle. Justement dans le but de parer à tous les imprévus que causerait sa disparition. Elle n'avait jamais accepté qu'il eut l'idée – et il s'en rappelait trop bien – de rembourser son salaire plus qu'en totalité pour compenser son invalidité temporaire pendant les interminables semaines que dura sa convalescence. Elle s'en était montrée vexée, extrêmement courroucée. Mais n'empêche que s'il lui arrivait un imprévu, il songea qu'elle devrait avoir tout ce dont elle aurait besoin sans requérir à Mokuba. Juste par précaution. Inutile qui plus est. Mais elle en ferait bon usage. Et c'est ce qui le poussa à revoir ses dernières volontés en pensée.

Ce fut la seule vraie préoccupation qui l'occupa pendant le trajet qui le conduisit au lieu du rendez-vous, sur une route pratiquement déserte aux abords de la ville. Et puis le prisonnier.

La limousine s'arrêta à quelques 50 mètres de distance de deux autres voitures noires stationnées de chaque côté de l'allée. Les portes étaient ouvertes et quatre hommes- des gardes sans aucun doute- en étaient sortis, se tenant debout à côté des véhicules. Kaiba sortit de ses pensées lorsque Roland sortit pour aller ouvrir la portière de l'autre voiture qui transportait le fameux prisonnier à peine protégé d'un manteau d'hiver; il était visiblement en fort mauvais état, plus souffrant et agonisant que jamais et portait sur la tête un sac de jute, exigence particulière de Kaiba qui ne désira pas revoir cette tronche infâme à un moment pareil, lui qui se voyait obligé de casser sa promesse et s'y répugnait avec une fureur difficile à cacher. Le grand pdg lui jeta un regard encore plus sombre, rempli de dégoût et d'une rage qu'il s'étonnait de voir renouvelée chaque fois. Et pourtant elle était bien là, plus intense et plus noire, plus puissante à chaque souvenir. Jamais, il n'éprouva le moindre soulagement de le savoir souffrir le martyre; son désir de revanche ne paraissant pas vouloir se tarir.

Et il devait s'en défaire.

À tel point qu'il doutât un instant d'en être capable. Cette saloperie tenait encore sur ses jambes, bien que très mal. Vrai que c'était le but de départ. Seulement, Kaiba n'avait pas prévu s'en séparer aussi tôt. Il le regardait se traîner dans la rue à peine soutenu par Roland et un autre garde et manqua près de hurler de le ramener tant le doute lui déchira l'estomac. Les poings lui serraient, les dents se crispaient, le regard fumait: Séto Kaiba n'avait-il pas fait une promesse?

Et tout ce sang…tout ce sang sur ses mains. Le sang sur le visage et le corps de Naomi. Cette vision éclair lui fut une millionième fois insupportable. Séto Kaiba rageait à un point qu'il crût un moment qu'il allait sortir en courant et mettre fin au supplice de cette vermine en lui tirant une balle dans la tête comme on abat un chien. Mais cette perte, intolérable, était inestimable.

_« tu dois lui remettre… Séto… »_

L'écho de la voix de Naomi qu'il savait inquiète au manoir revint plus claire dans son esprit et le ramena à la réalité.

_« Grrrr… je ne peux pas…»_

Deux gardes adverses parurent s'avancer pour venir le chercher. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent à mi-chemin, comme s'ils attendaient un signal, un ordre de part ou d'autre. Kaiba, loin d'être résigné, sortit lui-même de la voiture dans un élan, et d'un pas lourd les rejoint au milieu de l'intersection, tentant d'apercevoir de son regard perçant à l'intérieur de l'autre limousine qui osait le confronter avec si peu de courage. Mais personne ne daigna se montrer ni se présenter.

_« …tu dois lui remettre… »_

_« Naomi »_

D'une poigne de fer il saisit le bras du prisonnier sans aucun égard et, bouillant de rage, le projeta face contre terre au milieu du chemin.

De ce même regard de braise, il dévisagea les gardes adverses.

_« GRRRRR! »_

Furent-ils à même de juger des nombreuses fluctuations de son incertitude?

- C'est la seule chance que je vous donne de le reprendre, cracha-t-il avec mépris.

Ils avaient sursauté devant la dureté de ce regard où une terrifiante lueur de défi les paralysa un moment lorsqu'ils furent à même d'apercevoir les multiples traces des sévices corporels qu'avait subi le type; brûlures, lacérations, écorchures, tuméfactions, fractures.

Eurent-ils un mouvement de recul devant la démence de Kaiba et de ce qu'il était capable de faire à quiconque se dressait devant lui?

S'ils y songèrent, ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de répondre et de se poser la question plus longtemps; sur ordre, ils s'avancèrent pour ramasser la loque humaine étalée sur la neige et qui remuait à peine comme un ver de terre pris dans la boue.

Curieusement, ils ne prirent aucune précaution à se saisir de lui, le soulevèrent brusquement sans s'attarder sur son anatomie et le traînèrent jusqu'à la voiture où il fut abandonné à genoux devant la portière ouverte.

Kaiba suivit des yeux ce manège étonnant sans broncher d'un pouce jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement inhabituel, mais qu'il devina d'instinct, lui conseille un peu plus de prudence. Sans mouvement précipité, ses pas reculèrent en maintenant fixe le regard rivé vers la limousine.

Le prisonnier se mit à geindre en se penchant vers l'avant comme s'il suppliait ou qu'il se plaignait longuement. Le manège dura bien quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que l'un des gardes, dans un geste mécanique, sorte une arme et lui plonge directement sur la tempe.

Un coup et l'homme s'écroula au sol. Puis une rafale de plomb suivit pour transpercer le corps déjà inanimé. La scène avait dramatiquement pris l'allure d'un mauvais film de gangster des années 30 à la Al Capone.

Kaiba figea d'horreur, vociférant en silence et serrant les poings; pas qu'il put éprouver de la pitié au dernier moment ni même de la terreur. Non. Juste qu'on lui ait arraché le plaisir de le voir crever de ses blessures fut plus que suffisant à le choquer profondément.

Dans un réflexe, ses propres gardes avaient sorti leurs armes et s'apprêtaient à riposter en pensant à protéger leur patron. Alerte, Kaiba les retint d'un mouvement des bras en les relevant pour leur interdire de riposter. Cette démonstration n'avait eu pour but en fait, et il le comprit très bien, que de l'intimider. Et bien qu'il fût ébranlé par la perte de cette canaille, il ne le montra pas.

Fidèle à ses habitudes, il haussa les sourcils, rempli d'arrogance et marquant l'indifférence en tournant les talons pour rejoindre l'intérieur de la voiture sans en faire plus de cas. Il n'allait pas étaler la vive inquiétude dont il était maintenant la proie. Et rien n'allait paraître de la terrible angoisse qui le rongeait.

Son cellulaire sonna.

- J'espère que vous avez apprécié, M. Kaiba.

Un rictus de dégoût se forma sur ses lèvres.

- Il le méritait, j'en conviens, reprit son interlocuteur. Moi-même, je n'aurais JAMAIS accepté qu'il s'en prenne à la femme que j…

- Suffit! ordonna Kaiba qui n'avait aucune intention d'entrer dans son jeu ni de débattre avec lui de sa relation avec Naomi. Maintenant, vous allez laisser ma famille tranquille!

- Maintenant, M. Kaiba? Vous ne voulez plus jouer?

Il s'impatientait; après autant d'attente, il était en droit d'exiger des réponses à défaut d'avoir la paix.

- Parce qu'il est supposé d'avoir une suite? C'est fini! Je vous ai rendu cette vermine, tel que convenu. N'abusez pas de ma patience plus longtemps!

- Oh! souffla le truand légèrement diverti, et pourtant la suite vous plaira davantage.

_« Quoi? Espèce de…! »_

- C'est-à-dire? se moqua Kaiba d'un ton plus aigre.

- Oh ! Mais vous l'apprendrez bien assez tôt.

Puis il raccrocha. Cette ordure n'était peut-être qu'à quelques mètres mais il n'était pas suffisamment homme pour venir à sa rencontre et sortir de cette voiture. Pendant une seconde, Kaiba ne fut plus certain d'avoir la patience nécessaire à ces jeux. Qui lui laissaient maintenant un goût amer dans l'âme. Mais sa conscience lui rappela qu'il serait insensé de risquer des morts et des blessés inutilement en se dirigeant lui-même vers le véhicule de son opposant. Qu'est-ce que ce malade allait encore inventer pour le narguer à présent?

La déception était bien réelle; ils n'avaient apparemment pas fini de croiser le fer. C'eut été trop facile.

D'un geste, il ordonna de repartir.

Ulcéré, Séto Kaiba ressentit une violente secousse à l'estomac; il s'était laissé berner comme un gamin: ce type était capable de bien des choses encore pires que lui-même et s'avérait en plus d'une agressivité démesurée et imprévisible, contrairement à ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé. Le prisonnier n'était qu'un prétexte, un vulgaire pion sans importance.

La salive lui remonta furieusement en travers de la gorge avec aigreur; il ne possédait toujours pas le moindre petit indice pour être en mesure de contrer ses plans. Et plus inacceptable encore, il ne savait pas contre qui il s'acharnait à se défendre depuis des mois. Et Mokuba qui avait commencé à s'émanciper depuis peu se verrait réfréné dans son besoin d'affranchissement.

Kaiba respira profondément pour ne pas se laisser emporter par ce malaise persistant; Naomi l'attendait au manoir. Cette Naomi qui rêvait de recommencer à s'occuper normalement et à laquelle il avait redonné un peu de ce goût de vivre.

Ils arrivèrent en bordure d'un parc, désert vu l'heure matinale, où il ordonna d'arrêter la voiture. Il devait réfléchir hors de toute influence extérieure.

Calmement, il en descendit et dirigea volontairement ses pas vers les buissons non loin d'un arbre gigantesque dont la circonférence lui permit d'être momentanément à l'abri des indiscrets.

Un des gardes voulut l'accompagner mais fut retenu par Roland, parfaitement conscient que Kaiba désirait s'éloigner pour bénéficier de toute la solitude possible; voilà des mois qu'il le regardait encaisser les coups et les angoisses cumulatives. Des mois interminables à monter et redescendre les paliers de l'incertitude émotionnelle et de l'angoisse physique.

Il avait toujours su que Kaiba restait l'être le plus solide que la nature eut jamais façonné, toujours su également que malgré cette façade de forteresse imprenable, une faille en fragilisait les fondations depuis le début, Mokuba pour lequel il donnerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Et depuis peu, s'y était ajoutée une autre brèche tout aussi importante dans la personne d'une femme dont il n'avait jamais osé, avant, soupçonner ni même imaginer prendre pour compagne et par laquelle il avait vécu une partie des pires cauchemars de son existence. Et il était resté debout là où bien d'autres se seraient écroulé, bien ancré au sol avec ses deux pieds.

Il n'avait pas flanché.

Roland secoua tristement la tête, empreint d'un sentiment d'impuissance ; cet homme avait lutté si durement toute son existence pour survivre aux coups du sort. Pauvre type. Bien sûr qu'il était redouté. Bien sûr que d'un seul regard, il faisait trembler l'univers qui attendait son bon vouloir à ses pieds. Mais il n'avait jamais rien volé à personne; tout ce qu'il était devenu, tout ce qu'il avait acquis lui revenaient de plein droit. Il le méritait pleinement. Rien n'avait été si facile qu'on le prétendait et les concessions s'étaient faites nombreuses avant que le monde entier ne commence à le craindre et à le redouter.

N'avait-il pas gagné le droit d'avoir un peu de paix?

Nausée.

Kaiba ressentit avec dégoût une autre crampe majeure lui soulever le cœur : il avait manqué à sa propre parole. Il s'était vu obligé de se défaire de cette vermine et de briser sa promesse. Et pire. Pour une rare fois dans sa vie, il se voyait totalement démuni à les protéger adéquatement.

S'il fallait qu'il leur arrive quelque chose.

La tête lui tourna; ses mains se relevèrent à hauteur de son estomac et s'ouvrirent comme un écran où se projetait l'image bien nette de Naomi, le visage déformé par les coups et le sang, entre ses bras… tout ce sang perdu. Il était arrivé beaucoup trop tard.

S'il fallait qu'il ait à revivre une seule seconde de ce cauchemar qui le poursuivait sans répit depuis des mois…

Il n'avait pas le droit de craquer, ce n'était pas le moment. Et d'ailleurs, il n'était pas sensé en être humainement capable. N'était-il pas assez fort pour eux? Ne s'était-il pas toujours montré à la hauteur? Il ne put contenir plus longtemps cette terreur qui remontait violemment tout le long de sa gorge. Son estomac se souleva et sa bouche s'ouvrit comme s'il allait hurler.

Là derrière cet arbre gigantesque, à l'abri des regards, Séto Kaiba vomit.

À une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, Roland inclina respectueusement la tête encore plus désemparé, convaincu d'avoir perçu l'écho inaudible d'une détresse inavouable.

Comment avait-il fait pour tenir jusque-là?

**10.**

Naomi n'avait toujours pas changé d'attitude; elle faisait les cent pas au milieu du salon, guettant à la fenêtre de temps à autre dans l'espoir d'entrevoir dans l'allée une voiture qui aurait correspondu à celle de Kaiba. Tant qu'il ne serait pas rentré, qu'elle ne le saurait pas sain et sauf, elle portait un masque rigide, en partie emprunté aux propres traits de Kaiba, prête à toute éventualité. Elle sentait qu'il était vivant, malgré quelques remous d'émotions vives et une nausée étrange mais elle ne fut rassurée vraiment que lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer sans claquer.

Kaiba ne paraissait ni en colère, ni soulagé. Mais elle percevait aisément une pointe d'agacement majeur dans son comportement. Il avait l'air abattu, songeur et incertain de ce qu'il devait partager ou non.

Mais plus que tout, elle nota sa pâleur extrême.

Encore, il se voulut rassurant, protecteur bien que tout restait à craindre maintenant. Mais il n'allait pas lui mentir ni lui cacher la vérité.

-… il est mort… dit-il banalement.

_« Le prisonnier? »_

- Il me l'a enlevé dans l'unique but de m'en priver, avoua-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

Bien que jamais elle n'ait approuvé son geste, elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il lui en coûtait de s'en séparer. Mais justement, n'était-ce pas une porte qui se devait d'être refermée? Une page tournée?

Pour Séto, c'était un démon qu'il n'avait pas réussi à vaincre, un adversaire qu'il ne pourrait jamais terrasser de ses mains.

- Il l'a fait abattre sous mes yeux. Son corps est resté sur le bord de la route.

Naomi s'indigna.

- Oh! reprit-il immédiatement pour la rassurer, je n'y ai pas laissé. Je ne pouvais pas risquer que des innocents tombent sur sa carcasse pourrie.

Comme il était dur. Il en parlait comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un vulgaire machin cassé.

Puis il se tut, toujours à l'affût du moindre commentaire.

Il avait agi au mieux, avec décence vu les circonstances.

Tranquillement, il se laissa choir à ses côtés sur le divan, toujours aussi préoccupé.

- Ce lâche n'est jamais sorti de sa voiture. Il est incapable de m'affronter en face.

_« …pas plus avancé… »_

Il secoua la tête à cette question muette.

- Non. J'ai horreur de ça.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

- … tu crois que tu pourrais le reconnaître si je t'emmenais fouiller dans la base de données de la Kaiba Corp?

Elle hocha la tête dans l'affirmative.

- Et maintenant? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il se surprit à sourire gentiment devant son inquiétude. Elle avait certes raison de s'en faire. Mais Kaiba ne tolérait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ait à s'en préoccuper, malgré le véritable danger. Et malgré son estomac qui lui faisait encore terriblement mal.

Doucement, il se retourna pour l'enlacer, désireux d'atténuer un peu de cette tension palpable dans l'atmosphère. Il ne lui avait pas encore tout dit. Mais il jugea que la suite allait attendre un peu.

- …humm… j'ai bien quelques petites idées…

_« J'ai envie de toi…là… maintenant… »_

Étonnée, Naomi se détendit peu à peu. Mais le tendre rouge qui s'imprégna sur ses joues acheva de conquérir Kaiba qui du bout des doigts approcha son visage du sien.

- Viens là…

Le monde pourrait bien s'écrouler.

Ils n'en étaient pas à une seconde près.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde!

Et oui, me revoilà! Désolée infiniment. Mais vrai que j'ai beaucoup de mal avec ces derniers chapitres... Je voudrais remercier les gens extras qui ont pris la peine de m'écrire - et je sais qu'ils se reconnaissent ainsi qu'à ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews! Vraiment très très très apprécié. Je me répète: MERCI mille fois!

Ok, bizoux à tous! bonne lecture.

**Au-delà des Apparences**

**Chapitre 4**

_**Une histoire de famille**_

**11.**

Yatoda Yukune méditait silencieusement sur le plan qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre en branle face à son adversaire de toujours.

Il y avait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il était revenu à Domino, non sans peine et sans arrière-goût exactement comme il avait fui cette ville voilà des années. Il l'avait quittée avec la rage et l'amertume dans l'âme puis l'avait réintégrée avec le fol espoir de voir enfin tous ses rêves de jeunesse se concrétiser. Ceux-là mêmes qu'on lui avait arrachés le jour de ses onze ans. Il ne reculerait désormais devant rien pour assouvir sa vengeance.

- Monsieur? demanda un petit homme vêtu d'un tablier blanc et élevant des ciseaux de barbier. Vous êtes certain?

- Oui. Commencez, répondit Yatoda en regardant le modèle principal de la coupe de cheveux qu'il allait emprunter dorénavant.

Sur le coin du miroir en face de lui, il y avait une photographie d'un homme jeune et séduisant, aux cheveux d'un tendre brun chocolaté. Son regard d'un bleu polaire avait procuré plus d'un surnom à cette légende vivante. Mais le principal et le plus connu demeurait sans contredit : «_l'homme de glace ou iceman_ ». Ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Cet homme était réputé n'avoir qu'un rocher à la place du cœur. De plus, il n'avait aucun respect pour quiconque, hermétiquement égocentrique. Mais sa supériorité ne pouvait être contestée par aucun. Sauf par une classe d'élite qui le méprisait en secret. Et Yatoda faisait certes partie de cette catégorie.

Cependant, depuis peu, ce modèle soi-disant intraitable tendait à fléchir vers ses faiblesses et bien qu'elles fussent peu nombreuses, certains en décelèrent clairement les points d'origine. Ce qui s'annonçait d'une aide inespérée pour le faire plier un peu sous la pression. Le monde entier savait qu'il avait un frère – et Yukune mieux que d'autres- mais un frère auquel il tenait comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Or, depuis peu, un autre élément aussi vital était venu s'ajouter à l'inclination plutôt naturelle de tout homme, aussi fort est-il. Et ce _ complément _ne contribuait qu'à accroître la brèche de sa bastille : une femme. Qui plus est, belle comme le jour et solide comme le roc. Et Yatoda Yukune ne serait jamais assez effronté, même en essayant de mentir, pour le nier. N'avait-il pas lui-même éprouvé une chaleur agréable à la croiser et à l'observer? N'était-il pas tombé un tout petit peu sous son charme?

Son rival ne connaissait pas sa chance. Il possédait tout : l'argent, l'amour, la gloire, l'intelligence. Tout. Et sans partage. Il raflait tous les premiers prix depuis la petite enfance, réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait et toutes les plus belles femmes de la terre se pâmaient devant son regard d'océan.

Comme il le détestait. Depuis la nuit des temps.

Et son règne achevait.

Séto Kaiba allait tout perdre.

_« C'est à moi que revient tout l'empire Kaiba, à moi et personne d'autre! »_

_**12.**

- Mokuba! Porte un peu attention!

Séto n'avait pas tout dit. S'il paraissait plus détendu depuis trois bonnes semaines, ça ne restait qu'une impression et Naomi devina facilement qu'il cachait encore bien des choses. Il n'était pas revenu totalement indemne de cette première confrontation, bien qu'il n'ait pas daigné lui en parler. Mais elle en saisissait très bien la nuance. Pour preuve, la nuit suivante, elle avait feint de dormir lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans un sursaut après une turbulence agitée dans son sommeil, lui qui déjà ne dormait jamais très lourd.

Elle avait passé trois jours entiers à passer au peigne fin toutes les personnes susceptibles – connues, méconnues, moindrement suspectes – dans la banque de données de la Kaiba Corp, celle-ci regroupant la banque centrale des autorités policières du pays et même internationales. Tout ce qui put de près comme de loin s'associer aux criminels recherchés jusqu'au dernier nouveau-né, en passant par les richissimes et les étrangers nouvellement arrivés à Domino, sans résultat.

Or, il ne lui avait certes pas demandé cette recherche intensive pour rien. Sauf si, comme elle était en droit de le présumer, ce type représentait toujours un danger bien concret. Ou encore que Kaiba souhaitait le démasquer et l'anéantir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, elle préféra le silence à maintes reprises, même s'il lui parut parfois lourd à garder; elle commençait à connaître Séto assez bien pour comprendre que cette solitude restait sa meilleure alliée d'autant qu'il s'était bâti entièrement dans cet exil salutaire tout au long de son existence. Et elle l'acceptait.

Mieux, elle avait suivi son exemple.

Et puis, de temps en temps, au travers de cette demeure opaque, Séto arborait une esquisse ravie sur ses lèvres. Comme s'il recommençait à essayer de sourire et d'apprendre à s'amuser; elle avait noté dans son comportement un changement aux départs de M. Pappas, qui était revenu à deux reprises. Séto semblait vraisemblablement content de ce nouveau projet auquel il n'avait impliqué personne d'autre et qui demeurait un réel mystère. Mais la satisfaction – même refoulée – se ressentait facilement dans tout son être. Et puis, plus important, cela semblait le divertir.

Alors elle crût que la situation générale ne devait pas être aussi terrible puisqu'il se permettait quelques écarts de joie de temps à autres. Ou peut-être était-ce pour oublier? Qui plus est, il semblait réellement enthousiaste pour ce projet qui lui tenait à cœur.

Elle allait recommencer à donner des prestations, malgré les réticences de Kaiba qui s'était finalement allié à sa cause. Et puis surtout, elle avait repris Mokuba en charge, convaincue d'instinct qu'il lui était nécessaire d'apprendre à se défendre. Tel qu'elle lui avait promis d'ailleurs. Séto s'y était montré moins bien disposé, inquiet qu'elle se montre trop empressée et que cela puisse occasionner des blessures inutiles. Mais encore, il avait acquiescé, ne sachant plus trop comment refuser à l'un et à l'autre. Il s'y était donc plié, principalement dans l'intérêt de Mokuba qui continuait d'entretenir une relation difficile à maintenir avec sa copine vu les événements.

Ah! Mais il en parlait. Peu et beaucoup trop en même temps. Et Séto avait l'air à la fois heureux et soucieux; Naomi devina bien ce qui le dérangeait à ce point dans cette relation : Mokuba avait grandi. Mokuba s'éloignait de sa tutelle autrefois indispensable. Mokuba découvrait déjà ce que lui commençait à peine à comprendre et à assimiler. Mais ce n'était pas une surprise puisque le cadet s'était toujours montré beaucoup plus sensible et plus porté à aller vers les autres, peut-être poussé par un fond de naïveté et d'innocence que Kaiba n'eut jamais le loisir de posséder même dans ses cauchemars les plus fous. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait jamais eu le temps pas même ressenti le besoin.

Et puis, devant l'heureuse élue, qu'il n'avait toujours pas rencontrée, et il se demanda si Mokuba avait honte ou peur de le présenter, il avait tenté de faire une petite recherche. Il savait seulement qu'elle venait d'un milieu relativement fort aisé et qu'elle fréquentait le même lycée que son cadet. Une famille simple, modèle et sans histoire. Point. Il n'avait pas poussé plus loin parce que Naomi avait insisté pour ne pas qu'il s'en mêle. Et il dût avouer que ce n'était pas entièrement dépourvu de sens : Mokuba devait apprendre à voler de ses ailes – Kaiba ne serait jamais loin avec le filet pour le rattraper, évidemment- mais surtout, son cadet ne pardonnerait pas à son frère de tout compiler en vulgaires statistiques une fois de plus en critiquant et en essayant de peser le pour et le contre. Mokuba ne mêlait jamais les sentiments avec les affaires.

Alors Kaiba s'était incliné devant leur coalition. Ça lui coûtait de respecter cette distance. Mais pour Mokuba, il s'y était tenu jusqu'à présent.

Il avait grandi, et bien que Kaiba regardait aller les choses en essayant de ne garder l'œil qu'à moitié ouvert, cette croissance ne se contemplait pas sans un petit pincement au cœur.

Malgré tout, il prenait plaisir à le voir évoluer et n'en était pas peu fier; Mokuba se prêtait avec plaisir à ces techniques de défense et était en train d'acquérir beaucoup d'assurance à côtoyer Naomi. Il les observait de temps en temps lorsqu'il passait tout près de la salle d'entraînement au sous-sol - ils s'étaient approprié une énorme pièce transformée en gym pour l'occasion- mais sans s'y attarder, il parvenait tout de même à croquer sur le vif le comportement de son frangin qui écoutait avec sérieux les conseils de la jeune femme. Il lui semblait le voir devenir chaque jour plus solide, plus mature, plus homme que petit frère à protéger désormais.

Le bonheur aurait été presque parfait si un type n'existait pas pour lui rappeler la fragilité des instants présents. Voilà peut-être l'une des raisons du pourquoi il préférait ne rien laisser transpirer de la principale préoccupation de ses pensées. Pour l'heure, ce redoutable adversaire semblait les avoir oubliés depuis la mort du prisonnier. Ce dont il n'était pas mécontent. Mais il connaissait trop bien ce calme plat pour s'y laisser prendre bêtement, juste avant la tempête. Il n'en connaissait pas la provenance; il était incapable de prédire d'où le vent arriverait. Mais il savait qu'une rafale encore plus menaçante s'avançait tranquillement mais droit sur eux.

Et puis Molina. Kaiba ne l'oubliait pas; elle demeurait la torture secrète, le tourment majeur dans l'esprit de Naomi. Elle évitait de lui en parler mais elle n'avait pas à le faire : elle était littéralement rongée par le sort de la fillette, intimement persuadée que ce type sans vergogne la détenait prisonnière de ses marasmes et qu'elle était devenue, sans le savoir, un pur instrument servant à réfréner et contrôler leurs actions. En grande partie. Aussi, se promettait-elle d'être prudente pour le cas ou elle aurait à le confronter à nouveau. Car elle n'était pas stupide au point de risquer la vie et l'avenir de la petite. Mais tout ça restait si déloyal.

_**13**

Mars.

L'entre-deux saisons. L'hiver qui achève de menacer de son interminable froideur. Puis le printemps qui promet la clémence de jours meilleurs. Mars. Le mois de la guerre et son lot de souffrance.

Une missive. S'il aurait dormi tout l'hiver, il aurait presque dit qu'il ne l'attendait pas. Qu'il ne le voyait pas venir. Mais au contraire. Il l'espérait. Voilà trop longtemps que son ennemi s'était montré silencieux. Ce qui restait à redouter le plus en pleine bataille lorsque vous l'avez déjà perdu de vue et que vous n'entendez plus un seul tambour au loin pour vous indiquer son emplacement ni d'où il arrivera.

L'enfance de l'art. Encore de nouvelles menaces. Sauf que cette fois, il y avait joint une clause particulière : un nouveau tournoi en prime. C'était d'un ridicule. Pathétique. Et ce minable prétendait que lui, Séto Kaiba, allait s'abaisser à le satisfaire ? Pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas lui-même? C'était laborieux, cela exigeait un minimum de préparation, certes. Mais pourquoi insistait-il pour que ce soit Kaiba qui l'organise? Si ce malade se plaisait autant à jouer, il n'avait qu'à le faire seul. Séto Kaiba avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter. Voilà. Et en quoi consistait ce nouveau chantage à présent?

Le prisonnier.

Comme s'il n'en n'avait pas déjà suffisamment entendu parler. Comme s'il ne s'était pas étendu assez longtemps sur le sujet. Quelle ironie!

Kaiba laissa s'échapper un long rictus amer sur ses lèvres alors que son regard s'était plongé sur la multitude de petits points qui embrassaient le bas de sa tour de verre en se déplaçant dans tous les sens.

Ce ver de terre prétendait détenir un enregistrement vidéo de la déclaration du prisonnier qui avouait avoir été séquestré par Kaiba. Voilà sur quoi il comptait pratiquer ce chantage ridicule sur le grand pdg. Ce n'était pas impossible. Kaiba se souvenait fort bien l'avoir vu à genoux devant la portière du véhicule, de longues minutes, avant d'être troué comme une passoire. N'importe qui aurait eu le temps de lui arracher ce qu'on voulait bien en tirer. Alors, ces accusations n'étaient pas totalement dénuées de vérité.

Mais, et c'est ce qui serait difficile à recevoir devant un juge de paix, comment prouver que ces aveux soutirés sous la menace, si menace il y eut, et Kaiba se rappela l'avoir vu gémir et se plaindre comme s'il était terrifié, inculpaient raisonnablement le grand patron de la Kaiba Corp? Ça ne faisait pas très sérieux. Et pas qu'il eut envie de le prendre à la légère pour autant. Mais niveau ultimatum, il avait connu mieux.

Il décida de ne pas donner suite à cet avertissement. Mieux, il n'allait même pas s'en soucier. Pour le moment. Il verrait bien dans l'avenir, de quelle manière il comptait riposter à l'ennemi. En attendant, statut quo.

D'ici-là, il s'apprêtait à aller assister, au soir, à la première prestation de Naomi depuis les tragiques événements; elle ne tenait plus en place et avait choisi de la donner à l'hôtel où ils s'étaient croisés la première fois. Nostalgie?

La pensée de la revoir si fébrile lui soutira un sourire conquis. Elle avait tant insisté. Il avait cédé; il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais pu l'empêcher de faire comme bon lui semble. Et loin de lui l'idée de s'entêter à lui faire changer d'idée. Malgré les circonstances. Il s'était plutôt juré de redoubler de prudence et enfin s'était même promis de ne jamais manquer ne serait-ce qu'une seule note des mots de chaque chanson. Rien ne saurait l'en distraire; si elle ressentait de la joie à pratiquer ce métier, pourquoi pas? D'ailleurs, et il le savait pertinemment pour le lui avoir offert lui-même, elle était très talentueuse et pourrait faire carrière si elle le désirait. Il lui avait demandé si c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait. Il avait été soulagé qu'elle n'y montre pas d'intérêt particulier. C'était un peu égoïste de sa part d'avoir espéré la garder pour lui seul. Et il en était conscient. Puisqu'elle n'avait pas à être là en permanence pour satisfaire ses caprices et ce ne fut jamais son arrière-pensée. Mais vrai qu'il appréciait sa présence dont il ne pouvait maintenant que très difficilement se passer. Qui plus est, elle ne paraissait pas intéressée de pousser ce loisir un peu plus loin. Ce dont il ne se plaignit pas.

Et Puis Mokuba , bien que sous éternelle bonne garde, avait également repris la plupart de ses activités, même celles qu'il aurait préféré garder secrètes. Kaiba avait bien fini par apprendre qu'il s'adonnait aux arts martiaux en dehors des cours au lycée et les visites passablement régulières chez sa « petite » amie. Celle-là même qui commençait à l'intriguer d'ailleurs. Et bien qu'il mourait toujours d'autant d'inquiétude pour l'une et pour l'autre, les deux autres côtés de son triangle, il restait d'avis qu'ils ne pouvaient pas, raisonnablement, rester enfermés comme des cobayes en cage.

_**14**

Étrange comme un homme d'autant d'éclat peut chercher à demeurer dans l'ombre.

Kaiba avait choisi délibérément de n'être remarqué de personne et restait tranquillement assis dans le fond de la salle, à la même table du soir où toute cette aventure avait commencé; c'était une impression de déjà-vu si curieuse. Et il songea que si tout était à recommencer, mis à part une seule exception- l'accident, qu'il ne modifierait rien du tout. C'était paradoxal d'y penser, n'étant pas homme à se retourner constamment en arrière pour y rechercher les erreurs commises au passé. Séto Kaiba était un homme tourné vers l'avenir.

Il avait déjà eu tout le loisir d'entrevoir de nombreux partenaires et de petits concurrents de la Kaiba Corp, pratiquement les mêmes visages de cette soirée mémorable comme si tout revivait sous ses yeux de manière quasi authentique.

Naomi était encore plus belle que dans son souvenir, mais éternellement endeuillée d'une robe moulante noire, couleur qu'il déplorait toujours autant sur son corps. Sa silhouette lui coupait le souffle chaque fois – à lui comme à beaucoup d'autres et il en était conscient- avec un désir toujours plus empressé ressenti dans son propre corps. Mais il était celui qu'elle avait choisi, celui qui partageait ses nuits et la majorité de ses pensées secrètes. D'un regard, il embrassa la cohorte d'hommes admiratifs de cette ravissante créature et réalisa qu'il ferait bien des jaloux sitôt qu'ils l'apprendraient. Bien qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. De toute façon, il n'avait aucun rival potentiel, n'est-ce pas?

La prestation dura plus de 50 minutes. Mais le temps avait paru se suspendre sur l'assistance silencieuse. Et puis, elle était descendue de scène.

Kaiba, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, fut désagréablement distrait par un type qu'il connaissait et qui s'aventurait vers elle. Il s'excitait à courir derrière en hurlant son prénom. Familiarité qui l'irrita à son maximum.

Kinomoto, le second homme plus richissime du Japon; il s'en souvenait très bien également. La première fois qu'il avait vue Naomi, ce dévergondé la pourchassait de ses avances et elle l'avait remis à sa place en le menaçant de lui faire avaler son verre. Kaiba s'était levé mais n'avait pas bougé de sa place malgré la bataille qui faisait rage dans son esprit; il en avait été déstabilisé, complètement tétanisé par ce combat si inhabituel de sa part, entre le désir et la raison. Comme il s'en rappelait. Il ne la connaissait pas encore et pourtant…

- Oh! Naomi! Vous êtes encore plus belle, mais où étiez-vous donc passée? demanda Kinomoto déjà à moitié ivre, et armé de son éternel verre à la main.

Aimablement, bien qu'embarrassée, elle ne s'en formalisa pas davantage en lui répondant poliment :

- Je me suis absentée quelque temps.

- Vous m'avez tant manquée chère enfant… je désire toujours vous connaî…

Une haute forme s'était lovée subrepticement devant le courtisan, sans brusquerie, mais fermement, et avait glissé sa main sur le bras de Naomi, formant adroitement une barrière infranchissable entre elle et le quinquagénaire. Il n'avait pas pu rester bêtement assis comme lors de cette soirée; il n'y avait plus aucune lutte intérieure à gagner ou à perdre. Et puis, maintenant plus que jamais, il réalisait que c'était ce qu'il aurait dû faire dès lors au lieu d'éviter stupidement de la secourir. Même si elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide, tout comme à l'époque. Mais il lui semblait que cela constituait une toute petite revanche sur son ancienne inertie et aussi une façon de dévoiler au monde entier que personne n'avait le droit de s'approcher d'elle sans redouter ses foudres. Ce qui déjà en soi était plus que suffisant à les écarter définitivement de sa personne.

Kaiba haussa le sourcil en dévisageant l'asiatique.

- Hors de question!… dit-il sèchement à son endroit en l'interrompant. Cette dame… « _m'ac-com-pagne_ ».

Il avait pesé gravement sur le dernier mot de manière à ne laisser aucune équivoque et que ses propos soient clairement interprétés. Il ne laissait planer aucun doute quant à la relation qu'il entretenait avec elle.

Les cheveux du pauvre homme blanchirent d'un coup; malgré l'échauffement causé par l'alcool sur ses joues, il avait compris exactement ce qui se passait; il demeura une fraction de seconde éberlué, le regard rempli de terreur. Puis, se jeta dans les excuses immédiates, pour ne pas dire presque à genoux en supplications.

- Oh!... M. Kaiba ! Oh! non, pardon… mille excuses, M. Kaiba… pardon, pardon… je ne savais pas… supplia-t-il en comprenant sa bévue.

_« Séto… ce n'était pas nécessaire… »_

Elle était presque apeurée pour le pauvre homme; elle connaissait d'emblée l'effet dévastateur que le nom de Kaiba imposait de lui-même comme une malédiction qui ne doit pas être prononcée sinon à voix basse et en se signant d'une croix quand on a à le nommer. Seulement, et surtout parce qu'elle le connaissait plutôt bien, il lui semblait que Séto abusait quelquefois de son autorité, comme dans ce cas bien particulier.

Bien sûr qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'elle soit courtisée par un autre que lui et la galanterie – ou sentiment d'appartenance- se montrait légitime. Et elle s'en sentit profondément flattée puisqu'il tenait sincèrement à elle. Seulement, il n'avait pas à terroriser tous les êtres humains de sa redoutable et menaçante présence sitôt qu'on s'approchait d'elle ou de Mokuba. C'était un peu exagéré.

Mais le tableau en lui-même, de Kinomoto qui avait manqué avaler sa propre langue tant il s'était tu rapidement, se montra si amusant qu'elle eut du mal à se retenir de sourire.

Du grand art? Séto Kaiba?

Même sans savoir, il avait le don de la divertir.

- Disparaissez! dit Kaiba.

Ce dont Kinomoto ne fut pas prié. Il venait d'éprouver la peur de sa vie. Et il était heureux que tout se termine aussi vite et sans dégât majeur.

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères…? souffla-t-elle presque exaspérée et dans un demi-rire.

Avec dignité, Kaiba se retourna pour l'envisager et lui prendre le bras pour l'entraîner jusqu'à sa table.

Il n'avait pas répondu, parfaitement conscient qu'elle n'était en rien offusquée par sa démarche et avait lui-même refoulé un sourire amusé.

- Je n'étais pas en danger, tu sais?

Kaiba demeura silencieux. Comment aurait-il pu lui expliquer qu'il avait regretté de ne pas l'avoir fait dès la première soirée? Et puis, n'était-ce pas le rôle d'un homme de protéger sa compagne? N'agissait-il pas correctement?

Comme si elle avait suivi son raisonnement avec justesse, elle laissa s'échapper un très tendre soupir puis une esquisse tout aussi délicieuse sur ses lèvres.

- Si… murmura-t-elle en courbant doucement la tête. Merci.

_« C'était extrêmement…galant »_

Il était fier. Comme un paon. Bien qu'il n'en laissât rien paraître, il n'était pas en mesure de le lui cacher complètement. Mais elle en avait apprécié la subtilité. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait vraiment.

- M. Kaiba?

Un employé de l'hôtel se pencha vers lui, s'excusant de le déranger.

- On vous demande au téléphone.

On ne se dérange plus pour un téléphone alors quoi? Devant son étonnement, l'employé reprit :

- Je sais bien, monsieur. Mais quelqu'un vous demande au téléphone, à la réception. Et l'homme a dit que c'était très important.

_« Grrr.. ce minable veut me gâcher la soirée? »_

Ils pressentaient tous deux de qui venait ce dérangement impromptu. Ils ne se trompaient ni l'un ni l'autre. Et Naomi ne put que constater l'effet produit sur l'humeur de Kaiba qui rechigna sans trop vouloir le montrer.

Et puis d'ailleurs, comment savait-il où il se trouvait à la minute près? Un ou des espions dans la salle?

_« Grr… je hais ce type… »_

D'un regard ténébreux, il examina l'assistance sans y trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Mais il fulminait.

- Vas-y… je t'attends, voulut-elle le distraire de son examen occulaire.

Kaiba laissa échapper un petit grognement de mécontentement.

Elle ne risquait rien. D'abord parce qu'il y avait foule; même pour une distraction, ce malade ne s'y risquerait pas. Et pour ce qui était des hommes de la salle, lesquels il ne pourrait repousser s'ils se risquaient à s'approcher de Naomi, il fut intimement persuadé qu'aucun ne s'aventurerait maintenant que le mot devait être lancé sur leur relation.

Aussi, se leva-t-il sans plaisir et comme s'il s'agissait d'un problème banal à mener cette compagnie.

Je reviens.

Elle ne le quitta des yeux que lorsqu'il disparut dans l'entrée principale.

- Une femme telle que vous ne devrait jamais être quittée des yeux… dit la voix d'un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ni entendu arriver à leur table.

Elle sursauta vivement de presque autant de peur que d'étonnement; comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'ait même pas vu une seule ombre se faufiler jusqu'à elle et que cet homme ait pu s'approcher aussi rapidement sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le voir venir? Et puis d'ailleurs, d'où venait-il? Elle était certaine d'avoir bien observé la majorité des gens dans la salle et celui-là manquait à l'appel, définitivement. Alors, d'où arrivait-il? Forcément, bien que nulle trace de terreur ne pouvait être aperçue de sa part, elle avait tremblé dès la perception de cette voix si proche.

D'instinct, elle l'envisagea sans geste brusque.

- ….même pas une seule seconde… termina-t-il.

Y perçut-elle un simple fond de galanterie? Pas du tout. Tout sauf de l'empressement : un fond majoritairement scabreux, comme une menace imminente. Rien d'agréable malgré ses belles manières et ce sourire qu'il parfumait d'enjôlerie; il restait un fond brumeux. Elle avait appris à lire le cœur des hommes et à déchiffrer sans malaise, presque d'instinct, leurs actes. Mais dans ce cas précis, et c'est ce qui la troubla profondément, elle ne pouvait s'assurer de rien. Et pourtant, oui, malgré cette galanterie qu'elle ressentait fausse et qui frisait l'exagération, elle ne l'appréciait pas du tout. Et puis, son arrivée si inattendue relevait presque du surnaturel. Exactement, si elle eut été croyante, elle aurait pensé voir le diable en personne.

Alors quoi?

Prudemment, il s'approcha de manière à pouvoir se pencher vers elle pour qu'elle n'ait pas à se lever. Sous l'éclairage presque tamisé par endroits, elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir clairement qui s'adressait à elle.

Il se fit courtois en tendant la main pour lui prendre la sienne. Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de la saisir et évita son contact avec adresse, profondément mal à l'aise.

- Mademoiselle… je désire vous présenter mes hommages…

Et ce regard vert menthe qui tente de vous percer jusqu'à la moelle, la rendit soudain fort inconfortable.

Doucement, elle se leva pour l'envisager plus froidement.

Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond avec ce type? Pourquoi le redoutait-elle à ce point? Comme si tout pouvait survenir. Exactement. Imprévisible. Comme un serpent s'entortille et qu'il hésite à vous étouffer ou vous avaler d'un coup.

Et puis, cette impression bizarre. De déjà-vu. Ce visage qu'elle ne pouvait replacer dans le temps. Et ça en devenait agaçant à l'extrême. D'autant qu'il semblait vital qu'elle s'en rappelle au plus vite.

Et puis aussi cette allure. En commençant par la coupe et la couleur de cheveux, identique à celle de Séto; le comportement également, moins la promptitude. Un pâle sosie de Kaiba mais à moitié asiatique. À tel point qu'elle aurait pu croire à un fanatique qui emprunte tous les traits de son idole, s'il n'avait pas l'air aussi riche que Séto. Ce fut ce qui l'empêcha de croire qu'il put faire partie de son fanclub éventuel. Mais il n'en n'avait pas moins l'air d'une caricature. Et ça en était terrifiant.

_« Mais où ai-je vu cet homme? Grr… j'ai horreur de ça… »_

Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ce type?

Si ce n'eut été d'un sombre fond vaseux, peut-être aurait-il eu la capacité de lui paraître agréable. Mais non. Elle ne l'aimait tout simplement pas du tout. Et ce fut l'une des nombreuses raisons du pourquoi elle lui avait retiré sa main. La seconde étant qu'elle ne le permettait qu'à Kaiba, n'était-ce que par respect et loyauté.

- Vous chantez divinement, mademoiselle, la complimenta –t-il. Et encore, ce n'est rien comparé à votre beauté. Vous êtes… divine.

Il sentit bien la résistance et le déplora fortement.

- Oh! Mais pardon, continua-t-il constatant son inertie et sa méfiance naturelle, je ne me suis pas présenté…

Elle n'avait aucune envie de savoir quel était le nom de ce type; au contraire, un urgent besoin de l'éloigner au plus vite primait sur tout le reste.

- … je m'appelle Frankie Mortodaki. Je recherche des talents, je suis agent d'artiste et aussi, à mes heures, agent immobilier…

Naomi ne broncha toujours pas, recherchant dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire à connecter ce visage blafard avec un autre qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître ou identifier. Mais rien n'y fit. Distraite, elle tenta d'écouter ce qu'il racontait mais il n'était pas possible de ne pas s'apercevoir qu'elle était trop songeuse pour s'y adonner pleinement.

- Je crois que vous avez ce talent rare et j'aimerais vous proposer…

- Ce n'est pas la peine, le coupa-t-elle. Je ne suis pas intéressée.

Il parut abasourdi par son refus et elle devina qu'il joua faussement la surprise.

- Ah! Vraiment? Vous ne savez pas tout ce que vous perdez à …

- Au contraire, je connais parfaitement tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Et une carrière n'en fait pas partie.

- Quel dommage!

Puis il se tut. Enfin, il sortit une carte de la poche de son trench gris foncé.

- Juste au cas vous changeriez d'avis. Voici ma carte.

Il la déposa sur la table, parfaitement conscient d'être scruté à la loupe depuis la première syllabe prononcée.

- J'espère vous revoir très bientôt.

_« J'espère que non… »_ pensa-t-elle.

Puis il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la réception, exactement où Kaiba lui-même revenait en sens inverse. S'ils se croisèrent pendant un millième de seconde, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parut porter la moindre attention à l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kaiba qui devina aisément l'agitation intérieure qu'elle essayait de lui cacher.

Elle sortit de sa torpeur, l'esprit égaré à tenter de retrouver la trace de ce curieux personnage.

- J'avais seulement hâte que tu reviennes… murmura-t-elle enjôleuse. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait cette fois?

Kaiba ne laissa pas le grognement se faire entendre mais le serrement de ses dents démontrait facilement l'agacement dont il était la proie.

- Quand j'aurai ce type en face de moi… avoua-t-il en refoulant sa colère.

Puis il soupira longuement. Il avait les nerfs pour jouer longtemps mais ce jeu du chat et de la souris l'irritait énormément. À la longue.

- Rentrons, demanda-t-il dans ce qui se voulait en fait une demi-affirmation.

D'un hochement de tête, elle acquiesça à sa demande.


End file.
